


Run.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Run.

"Where are we going this time, sweetie?" River asked as the Doctor as he pulled the largest lever on the TARDIS.

"I'm not sure, River, anywhere you want to go in particular?" The Doctor glanced up at River, waiting for her to scold him for not having something to do for their anniversary. 

"I just thought," River started, clearly annoyed, she sighed, "you cared."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, and looked up at River, "Oh River," He walked over to her, and put his hands on her cheeks, "you are the most important woman in the world to me, I could never forget you."

River turned, angrily, shaking his hands off of her face, "Well, it seems like you forget everything!" Her eyes flashed, "Sweetie, I cant keep running around after you!"

The Doctor turned to look at River, crestfallen, "River I-"

"Don't you dare 'River I' me. I have had enough of your childishness and foolishness." Her hands balled at her side, and her teeth were clenched, "Sweetie I love you, but you can't keep running from all of your problems!!! Like Mum and Dad! You could have saved them! It was all your fault!! I should have grown up with a Mum and Dad!!! You should have skipped all of those, and read before! And your not even trying to go back to save them!!!" Tears streamed down her face, the Doctor backed up defensively, "And the only thing you ever seem like you want to do is go to another planet, just to avoid trouble on the one _I_ want to go to, and then you just cause another bloody problem on that planet!!!!!" She screamed the last part.

"River, Im so sorry-" The Doctor replied, but River just shook her head, her blonde curls hitting her face, slightly whipping the tears.

"Don't." She said quietly. River turned, walked up the stairs, and then walked through the hallway, clearly going to her room.

The Doctor sighed, and set his sonic screwdriver on the control panel and chased up after River.

*******

 


End file.
